Elves
[[image:Kundabar.jpg|225px|thumb|right|''Kundabar, a typical elf.]] '''Elves', (singluar form Elf), are a mystical species who come from the forests. They are very skilled with bows & arrows, magic, and forest-related abilities. Elves are less common in the PCG universe than in other fantasy/sci-fi universes. However, they are quite common in certain alternate universes, such as Soluna. History (PCG Universe) Elves are known to still exist in the modern world, but they seem to be very rare. Kundabar was one such elf, who lived in the forest before being hired by Elgador. ("MaNiPuLaTioN") A Vampire Elf was also seen to exist, and he teamed up with Bobby Hill for a strange adventure. ("Scott & Josh Game") Alternate universe Elves are known to exist in the alternate universe in which Ginkus was imprisoned. One Elf who called himself Superbard frequented taverns in this world. (Xaq Series: "Ginkus' Gift") Elves of Soluna :For more information, see Elves on the Soluna Wiki Elves are the third oldest species to inhabit Soluna, with Umbrians being first and the Ryth being the second. Elves are now divided into two categories (though originally were a single unified tribe), the Eidran and the Vaara. Elves are bipedal creatures who have an innate sense of preserving nature. They are warm blooded and mostly vegetarian. Elves originally hailed from the continent of Heil, a lush continent south of E'dan where beasts grow into gigantic proportions and the jungles become veritable sky scrapers. Now the elves have migrated to all different places of the world, seeking out places of natural beauty or instilling nature in manufactured estates. Elves were once a single tribe called the Eidevaar named after the original elfin king Eid Vaar. During that period the elves were the most populous beings in Soluna. They were experts in the current technology of long bows and bolas and ruled the forests with a mighty zeal. They had to adapt in that chaotic world, fighting off the powerful Ryth with their wits and speed and warding off the ancient Umbrians with their forest magic. For thousands of years, the elves were the tooth and nail of the forest, until a time came when Eid Vaar passed on and left his two sons to rule the forest tribe. One son, Jyollnir was an expert in warfare and wanted to rule the tribe as a militant group while the other son, Fayjn, seeing the devastation of the forest from years of constant war, wanted to rebuild and fortify their home, making the tribe a more religious and spiritual group. The constant tug and pull of both leaders caused the tribe to split, one side following the battle hardened Jyollnir and the other side following in the spiritual path of Fayjn. After several thousands of years, even after the death of both leaders, the elves have always been at an impasse and have come to identify themselves as either the warring Eidran elves and the magical Vaara elves. (RPG: "Soluna") Real world mythology Elves are figures from real-world mythology and folklore, who were adapted for PCGs by numerous creators. The elves were originally portrayed as forest spirits in Norse Mythology. Their ancestral home was called Alfheim, located on the very top of the world tree. The elves then proliferated throughout Europe and took a variety of different forms in Various European Folklore and Mythology. More recently, they have taken a number of homes in many different forests throughout all the major fantasy universes in modern fantasy stories. Known Elves *Superbard *Kundabar *Vampire Elf Appearances *Ginkus' Gift (Superbard) *MaNiPuLaTioN (Kundabar) *Welcome to Death Ward Hospital (Kundabar) *Scott & Josh Game (Vampire Elf) Known Types of Elves *Fantasy Elves *Keebler Elves *House Elves *Vaara Elves *Eidran Elves *Vampire Elves See Also *Back to Groups and Organizations Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Soluna